


A Christmas Proposal

by alexanderotis47



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas proposal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderotis47/pseuds/alexanderotis47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise gets a little surprise on Christmas from Hide. He also remembers something significant of his past life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EragonandMurtagh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EragonandMurtagh/gifts).



A Christmas Proposal

"Saiko, get down here lazy ass, we're going to put the tree up," Shirazu yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah just let me finish this level," Saiko shouted back.

"You said that the last time!"

"Yeah, well I mean it this time!"

"Sassan, it's going to be days until she gets down here," Shirazu complained before flopping down on the couch.

"Don't worry I got it," the bi-colored male replied with a soft smile as he grabbed some red oven mitts to pull some gingerbread cookies out of the oven.

"Do you need any help Haise?" Mutsuki asked, standing in the corner of the kitchenette timidly as he watched the man take out one batch of cookies and put another batch inside the oven.

"No, I got it Mutsuki. Where's Urie, you should see if he'd like to join us," Haise said, giving him one his smiles.

"Fat chance of that happening, I bet he's probably out training, like always," Shirazu remarked with an eye roll.

"Well you should ask him all the same, maybe he'll surprise us and decide to join us after all," Haise mused before rubbing his hands on his Christmassy-looking apron. The smell of cookies was absolutely nauseating to the half ghoul, but if he felt sick he sure didn't show it. He looked up at the clock before making his way over to the stairs to try and tempt Saiko out of her room with the prospect of cookies. Mutsuki made his way out of the front entrance in search of their purple-haired, rather anti-social friend.

"That's the fifth time you looked at the clock in fifteen minutes! What, do you have a hot date or something?" Shirazu asked with a knowing smirk as he watched the man flit around the room nervously, but busily. The quinx squad already knew about Haise Sasaki's relationship with the CCG's delivery boy. Even though Haise never did anything more than announce the relationship or even hold hands with the sunshine blonde, the quinx knew they got really intimate when no one was around. Out of all the quinx, Urie could really care less, but either Shirazu, Saiko, or even Mutsuki would peer at the couple cuddling or sucking face. Saiko found their relationship to be especially entertaining and would always "accidentally" bump into Haise to propel the other into Hide's arms. It didn't help that Hide soon found this game to entertaining as well and would always make Haise blush by bringing up certain "things" or suggestions.

"Yes, actually I do," Haise commented before throwing a smirk of his own at the orange-haired man before shouting up the stairs,"Saiko, I made gingerbread cookies, you should come down and get some and then we can put up the Christmas tree!"

Haise smiled in satisfaction when he heard a mumble and the sound of a door opening,"See, it's easy, all you have to do is mention anything to do with food and she'll come down, unless she's sleeping of course."

"I already tried that, she just likes you better."

"Maybe if you stopped lying about there being food down here she would respond to you better," Haise suggested before flitting back to the kitchenette to grab a plate before stacking some cookies on it for Saiko.

Saiko made her way downstairs, totally ignoring Shirazu in favor of Haise who was holding the plate of cookies out to her with a pleasant smile.

"Thanks Maman!" Saiko chirped before hugging Haise and taking the plate of cookies and shoving one in her mouth. She plopped down on the couch to enjoy her treat while Haise took a sixth look at the clock. She looked up at her maman in concern and Shirazu took this opportunity to steal a cookie of her plate.

"Shirazu those are mine," Saiko yelped as she sent a kick at the man, she glared at him for a few moments before looking over at Haise again,"What's wrong Maman?"

"It's nothing Saiko, he's just excited to see his boyfriend again," Shirazu said before taking a bite out of the stolen cookie.

"Oh, Hide is coming over!? Are you two going to get wasted and get "funky" on the couch again?" Saiko asked, earning a horrified, embarrassed look from Haise.

"That was one time! And we didn't do anything on the couch, who told you!?" Haise exclaimed, covering his face in embarrassment.

That's when Hide made his grand entrance, but since Haise was distracted and flustered, the human has no problem sneaking up to him,"Maybe I told them!"

"Hide!" Haise yelped as the man wrapped his arms around the surprised half ghoul.

"Hey Sasaki, guess who decided to join us," Mutsuki said, following behind Hide with Urie who had his ear buds in at the moment.

"Urie!? Perfect! Feel free to help yourself to cookies guys, Hide do you want to help me set up the stand for the tree?" Haise asked, moving aside to the tree while the Quinx squad rushed over to devour the cookies.

"Sure, I'd love to," the blonde responded as he helped the bi color half ghoul set everything up so all they had to do was set the branches into the stand and put the decorations and ornaments on the tree.

"U-Uhm...s-so I was wondering...would you like to join Christmas with us? Arima, Akira, Juuzou, and Hanabee will be here," Haise started off shakily as he avoided Hide's gaze.

Hide took this opportunity to take Haise's hands into his own and say,"I would love to spend Christmas with you Ka-Haise."

Hide mentally cursed himself for almost saying his best friend's name, but if Haise heard it he didn't show it. He seemed absolutely joyful at the moment that Hide accepted his request to really care that he almost said Kaneki's name. As far as Hide knew, Haise still didn't know that Kaneki was actually him, to Haise Kaneki was just the SS rated Eye patch ghoul. Hide wanted to keep it that way because not only was it because of orders, but he also wanted it to be on Haise's terms. If Haise had any questions, Hide would answer them as best as I he could, orders be damned. That's when the scent of burning cookies filled the air.

"Maman, the cookies are burning!" Saiko announced.

Haise cursed under his breath before running to the kitchenette to grab the cookies from the oven in hopes of saving them. Meanwhile the quinx made their way over to the tree and there Hide decided to tell them his plan. What a perfect opportunity, why waste it right?

"Hey, don't tell Sasaki this but for Christmas I plan on proposing to him," Hide mentioned in a whisper while Haise freaked out over the burned cookies.

"What!? But you've only known each other for like, three months! I think it would be wise to wait longer," Mutsuki said, deciding to put in his own opinion.

"Maman's gonna get engaged," Saiko said wistfully, she was definitely on board with this idea and who could blame her. They made such a cute couple!

"I'm all for it if I can be your best man, what about you Urie," Shirazu said as he turned to the purple-haired guy beside him.

"I don't really see what's the big idea," Urie responded, which in his own words seemed to mean he agreed with the plan.

"You guys can't tell him though or even hint at it okay? Besides, I've known Haise way back...before he became Haise. Don't tell him that either, okay?"

"Okay! You can count on us delivery boy," Shirazu said as he saluted the blonde.

"Sorry guys, the cookies got burnt... I should've been paying attention to them..."Haise announced with a pout as he walked over to the trash can to dispose of them, bringing everyone attention back at the task at hand.

"Nonsense, I'm sure they're just fine," Hide said as he walked over to Haise and grabbed one. He bit into it and had no problem eating the burned gingerbread man. Haise stood there in surprise, he half expected the other to gag or make a face in repulsion at the cookies taste, a smile gently lit the bi-colored man's appearance once again. After some persuasion from Hide, Haise decided to keep the cookies after Hide decided he would eat them if they were too burned for anyone else. With that, the group decided to work on the Christmas tree, or at least most of them. It took some more persuasion from everyone to get Urie to join in on the festivities, but sooner or later all of them were putting ornaments on the tree.

Once the tree was officially Christmassy the group settled down to watch Christmas movies, talk to each other, or eat cookies, in Haise's case, drinking coffee. After a few Christmas movies the group decided to split up. Saiko went upstairs to play some more video games, Shirazu decided to go train with Urie, and Mutsuki for the lack of anything better to do, went with them. This left Hide and Haise by themselves, the bi-colored man snoozing on the blonde's shoulder while the other watched T.V.

After several moments into the next movie, the other began to mumble fitfully in his sleep. The weird thing was, from the mumbles Hide could pick up, it seemed to be he was dreaming of the torture he went through with Jason.

"N-No...p-please d-don't d-do it," Haise whined, beginning to physically shake,"J-Just please...k-kill me already...p-please!"

"Shhh Hai-Kaneki...it's okay. I'm right here, Jason is gone, he can't hurt you anymore," Hide whispered as he combed back the other's hair. His head was more sensitive after what Arima had done when he was still "Kaneki". Hide was still confused as to what to call the man. Should he call him Kaneki, since he was dreaming about his past, or should he still call him by Haise since he was still logically Haise. After Haise whimpered again the blonde decided it didn't matter what he called him just so long as he could comfort the other. The blonde gently rocked the man back and forth until his whimpering stopped and he was once again sleeping peacefully. Since then, there was no other indication of Haise remembering his past until Christmas.

~

When Christmas came, Haise was no different from when they were setting up the Christmas tree, except that he was busily cleaning around their home and preparing a Christmas dinner that he couldn't even eat. The day before he was busily wrapping presents upstairs in his room for his young wards, his adoptive parents, his friends, and his boyfriend. No one could disturb him while he was wrapping gifts. Now he was currently wiping down the counters for the fourth time already.

"Sassan will you chill out, the counters didn't get that dirty in a half an hour did they?" Shirazu said, showing concern for the other man. Even though this was relatively normal out of the other, it didn't mean it wasn't a cause of concern for the quinx squad. Or at least most of them

"I agree, you should at least take a break. I can make you a cup of coffee if you'd like," Mutsuki offered, already making his way to the coffee maker.

"N-No there's no time, Arima will be here in three hours, there's still so much cleaning to do!" Haise exclaimed as he flitted around nervously.

"Dude, three hours is plenty of time! The house is already perfect, it won't kill you to take a few minutes to relax," Shirazu said, getting off the couch to walk over to Haise and force him to sit down while Mutsuki made coffee.

Haise reluctantly sat down, his gaze shooting to the clock in concern.

"Haise don't worry about it, Mutsuki and I will clean while you take your break so you won't lose time, okay?" The orange haired man said.

"You will?" Haise said with a grateful smile, finally relaxing back into the chair.

"Of course," Mutsuki responded as he walked over to give Haise a cup of coffee. After all, it was going to be a special day for the other and Hide gave them special instructions to help Haise around the house and behave.

"Oh my god thank you," Haise said, expressing his gratefulness to his two wards as he grabbed the cup from Mutsuki, blew on it once, and took a sip. He reveled in the dark liquid as it made its way down his throat. It wasn't like that one girl's coffee at Re:, or like Hide's coffee, but it was coffee and it was made for him by someone special so of course he'd enjoy it. While Haise enjoyed his coffee, Mutsuki and Shirazu cleaned the already immaculate house. Even though it was clean the two always found something to do so that Haise didn't have to worry.

Unfortunately the coffee did more than make the other relax, it made him fall asleep, leaving the two wards to decide to let him sleep or to wake him up. Luckily the two knew just what to do in such a situation...for the most part. Mutsuki took care of the dinner, while Shirazu continued to clean, throwing a blanket over Haise as he made his way around the house. When three hours were up, dinner was mostly done and the house was absolutely spotless. The two of them used this opportunity to take a rest, check up on Haise, and to round up Urie and Saiko. Shirazu decided to go after Urie while Mutsuki decided to try and wake Saiko. Meanwhile Hide decided to make his way into the house, after all he did have a copy of the key thanks to Haise's concern that should anything happen, Hide could check up on his "kids" while he was away.

Hide found the man dozing on the couch, the coffee cup having been removed from his hands previously by one of the two of them. As much as he hated to wake the sleeping Sasaki from his peaceful slumber, after all he didn't get much of it anyways, he had to make sure he was awake before anyone else came otherwise the other would freak out.

"Haise? Haise, honey wake up you fell asleep," Hide whispered as he gently shook the other's shoulder.

The other jolted awake and turned to look at Hide with sleepy confusion,"What? Why are you here-Oh my god I fell asleep! With the oven on! The house isn't even cleaned ye-"

The man took a look around, his eyes widening in surprise. The house was cleaned? And the food was done...there wasn't any fires, smoke, or smells of burnt food.

"Sorry Sasaki, we didn't want to bother you as you were napping so Shirazu and I took care of cleaning and cooking," Mutsuki said as he made his way downstairs.

"O-Oh...y-you didn't have to-"

"Yeah, we know, we wanted to."

Hide quickly flashed the younger a thumbs up before taking the liberty of combing Haise's bedhead with his fingers.

"T-Thank you," Haise responded, both to his ward and Hide,"I-I should get dressed, everyone will be coming shortly..."

With that thought in mind the man quickly left to go change, leaving Mutsuki and Hide alone as they waited for Saiko to slowly make her way down and Shirazu to return with Urie.

"Way to go," Hide praised with a smile and a thumbs up.

Mutsuki chuckled before asking,"So, are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I'm close to shitting myself, I swear! What if I mess up what I planned to say to him, or if he rejects me? It's only been three months after all."

"Don't be nervous, Haise loves you. He always seems to have a jump in his step when you're around. He'll totally accept it, he has to, Saiko has a lot riding on this," Mutsuki encouraged.

"I hope you're right," Hide responded, shifting nervously on his feet. That's when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Haise said, rushing downstairs and to the door in a very cliche' and itchy looking Christmas sweater. He opened the door to reveal Arima and Akira. Unbeknownst to Haise, Hide already told them of his plans for tonight, and both were okay and willing to go through with it.

"Arima, Akira, come on in! Not everyone is here yet...that reminds me where's Shirazu-Oh I forgot to wake up Saiko-"

"I'm right here Maman," Saiko yawned from up the stairs as she lazily made her way down. Haise moved to the side to let his adoptive parents in and once they were in, Shirazu made his appearance with Urie in tow. As more guests arrived the blonde began to grow more and more nervous as time slowly grew nearer and nearer to opening presents. Urie, surprisingly, took this opportunity to pull Hide aside when the doorbell rang again and Haise got it to reveal Juuzou and Hanabee.

"Hey, you need to calm down, I can see you practically sweating out there. If you don't relax, Sasaki is going to know something is up," Urie mumbled. As much as he hated Sasaki and envied him for his strength...this was something that everyone wanted to go well. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted this plan to go well to, but it wasn't going to go well with the blonde almost physically sweating around people.

"Ughh I know, but come on there is no way he'd accept my proposal. He barely knows who I am, it's only been three months. This was such a stupid idea-" Hide said. Of course, he knew Kaneki ever since they were kids, but Haise was not Kaneki. Haise, was like Kaneki, but was definitely not his best friend, but of course this didn't mean he loved him any less.

"Shut up. Sasaki loves you, anyone with eyes can see that. I don't know who or what he was in his past life, or what happened, but there's a strong connection between you two and I think he can sense that. He'll accept it, he'd be going against his instincts if he didn't," Urie responded, noticing that Haise was now wondering where Hide went, he shoved the blonde away from him and continued to sulk in the corner like usual.

Urie is right, I have to calm down or I'm going to blow it, Hide thought, taking a few deep breaths before making his way back to Haise.

"Oh, there you are. I thought you got lost in the crowd or something," Haise giggled having been conversing with Arima about something.

Juuzou took this opportunity to give Hide a thumbs up, practically bursting with excitement. The man didn't quite understand marriages and proposals fully, but somehow he knew this was supposed to be a good thing so of course he was excited for the two of them.

Soon, it became time to open presents. While everyone tore into theirs, Hide grabbed a small package from his pocket and hid it in his hand, his palms sweating as he waited for Haise to finish opening all of his presents from people. Haise then noticed, Hide didn't open any of his presents, especially the ones from him and he turned in confusion to inquire him about it.

"Hide, aren't you going to open any presents?" Haise asked, he noticed just how pale the other looked.

"Oh yeah, I was, but I have something for you first," Hide said, he felt super nervous, but he voice sounded steady and calm as he handed the tiny package to Haise.

Haise took the tiny package in confusion, looking at Hide in confusion, before slowly opening the package, revealing a tiny box,"Uhm Hide what is..."

"Excuse me, I'll need that a moment," Hide responded, plucking the box from the other's hand before he could finish. The blonde then got down on one knee, in front of the man.

"Hide what-"

"Haise, I know we've only known each other for three months...but those have been the best three months of my life. I feel like I've known you forever. I know it's kind of sudden, but I really really love you, and ever since I met you Saiko has been making it her goal to get us together. I know you're a goal, and I'm a human, but none of those things matter because you're not a ghoul, you're Haise. I love you...so...will you marry me?" Hide asked, revealing the diamond ring in the box that had white and black stones circling it.

Haise's face was shocked at first, but slowly as Hide's speech went on, tears sprang into his eyes. At that moment, a flashback from long ago filled his mind. It was of them when they were younger, back in elementary school. Hide held a tiny brown box he stole from his mom, and a fake ring was set inside. They were playing house with his younger siblings and the tinier Nagachikas decided Kaneki would make a pretty wife. So, one of Hide's sister's dressed him up in a princess dress, painted his nails, and even did his make-up which he had to admit, was pretty good for a five-year old at the time. Of course, this was highly embarrassing for the two of them, mostly Kaneki. But nonetheless they had a marriage ceremony with one of the other Nagachika's being their child. Little Kaneki at the time couldn't help but blush and nearly bailed at the last minute, but Hide didn't want to get in trouble for not playing with his siblings. So, Hide decided if he had to propose to anyone, it would be Kaneki.

This flashback went away as fast as it came, and at that moment Haise realized just who Hide was. No, he didn't regain all of his memories, but that one was so precious and held so much love. He could remember all the times in high school where he secretly crushed on Hide. He'd always try to make it seem like he was interested in girls, but that was never the case. One time they even experimented kissing, but Kaneki was so flustered when they first kissed back in those innocent days, they never did it again. To have this happen...was something he wanted so bad...all along.

Say yes. Please say yes, please please please. I know you don't like me all that much, and trust me, one day I will get my body back. But please just do this one thing for me. I beg of you, the voice inside his head pleaded. It sounded so desperate, so needy, that Haise was afraid this voice...this persona...this person would actually take control of this body.

It didn't matter anyways, Haise loved Hide too much to say no, and inside both personas knew that they really needed this man in their lives.

"Y-Yes, I-I will Hide," Kaneki/Haise choked on, tears practically spilling from his eyes.

Hide could see the recognition in Haise's eyes, the way his eyes widened and gleamed. It was like Kaneki was looking at him again. He recognizes me, Hide thought feeling tears well into his own eyes. The couple hugged, Haise practically shaking with emotion with the realization and the proposal. None of them could hear the hoots of joy and claps around them, all they could sense was each other's presence.

"Hide, I remember...I remember you...you proposed to me when we were younger...a-and we kissed...a-and" Haise whispered as he stared up into his fiance's eyes tearfully. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, albeit a tiny one but it was enough to feed Haise's curiosity and desperation for now about his past life. He looked over, finally realizing they had an audience, he could see Saiko crying as well, apparently very happy that her OTP is now, as they say, canon.

The rest of the night was spent with laughter, some alcohol, and a shared secret between the couple. Hide knew that Haise was beginning to remember, whether this was going to be a good thing or not, he didn't know, but for now, this secret was theirs to keep.


End file.
